Tides of Darkness
by The Magical Goat
Summary: Lily and James have been rivals for a long time...what happens when Lily stumbles upon James late at night wearing nothing but...his boxers??? **CHAPTER 5 IS UP** Voldemort kidnaps Lily and her friend!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own James or Lily Potter, I don't own Molly Weasley, but she is not Molly Weasley yet, the last name Patrickson for Molly is in a story written by Oxymorons, its beneath the mistletoe, you should really read it is good. Thanks oxymorons for inspiring me to write James/Lily romance, and hope you don't get mad at me for using Patrickson. I also don't own Remus, Peter, Sirius, or the rest of the gang. Zoey, Brittany, Kate, and Michelle I made up for Lily's friends. Roger Thomas is a made up character also. Enjoy! PG-13 For a James/Lily romance scene. Mild, just kissing. ;-)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lily's POV  
  
Lily Evans sat on her favorite couch, the one directly in front of the fire. The Gryffindor Common Room looked so different at night. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Great! It's James Potter. I don't want him to see me in my pajamas! Lily thought. James stood on the last step and rubbed his eyes. Lily knew he saw her. "Lily?" James asked. "What?" Lily asked, harshly. "Why are you up so early?" James asked her. "Why are you?" Lily countered. "I couldn't fall asleep." James said. He came into the light of the fire and she realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Lily held back a smile. "You look funny." She said. James raised his eyebrow. "Why are you looking, eh?" Lily blushed and turned her head away. She could feel James glancing at her. She wasn't surprised. Here she was, the most attractive girl in the school, in nothing but a sleeveless shirt and short, loose fitting pants. But, she couldn't help flicking her eyes over to James once in a while, also. He did look good in nothing but his boxers.No. I've been his rival since we were first years. Lily forced herself not to look. James stood up and walked over to Lily. He sat down on the couch next to her. She shivered. "Ah, this is better. Much warmer, also. Right in front of the fire." James said. "James. Get. Off. Of. My. Couch. NOW!" Lily said. James looked hurt, but he plopped back in his chair. Great, now I've hurt his feelings! Lily thought. Well he shouldn't be sitting in the same couch as me. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* James' POV  
  
James couldn't sleep, so he had come to the Common Room, expecting it to be empty. But it wasn't. Lily Evans was there. They had never gotten together well. But when he saw her flaming red hair, something inside of him quivered. It must be the cold, he thought. James realized as he stepped into the light that he was wearing only his boxers. He didn't blush, though. It wasn't like Lily would actually look. Oh my god. She was looking. No, she was staring. James blushed, but she didn't notice. She said something to him, and he automatically responded. She was wearing a nice sleeveless shirt with short pants. God, she was beautiful. Why am I thinking that? He thought. James felt like pounding his head in with a hammer. He sat down at a chair. He couldn't help staring at Lily. She was so beautiful, and the light of the fire didn't help at all. He noticed her looking at him also. He held back a smile. He got up and sat down next to her, just to smite her. "James. Get. Off. Of. My. Couch. NOW!" She said. James was taken aback. He stood up, stunned, and walked back to his own chair. He sat in his own thoughts for about half an hour. Then Lily came up to him. "James, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked into his eyes. God, she has beautiful eyes. He was falling in love with her by the minute. He didn't understand. For five years he had been with her, but never really found her attractive. I guess I've never really looked at her before. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lily's POV  
  
Lily apologized to James. Why did she do that? Why? They had been rivals for five years, and she suddenly apologizes to him? What was with that? Finally James fell asleep. She stood up and walked over to him. He was so handsome, and she had never noticed. She looked at him for a long time, before finally turning away. The next morning at breakfast, Lily kept peeking back at James. "Lil, are you okay?" Lily's best friend, Molly Patrickson, asked her. "I'm fine." Lily replied. "You keep looking at James Potter." Michelle, one of her friends, hooted. "I am not!" Lily exclaimed. "Oh, come on Lily, you've been staring at him for the last twenty minutes." Kate, another of her friends, said. "Ooh, you like him Lily, dontcha!" Zoey said. "I bet you do." Brittany said. Brittany was the only one in their group who had a boyfriend. Roger Thomas, a sixth year. He was sitting next to her. He was joking around with his friends. "Yeah, well, Zoey, maybe I'll wander over around Sirius and maybe a certain secret will slip out of my mouth." Lily remarked evilly. "You wouldn't dare." Zoey said. "Oh wouldn't I?" Lily replied. That shut Zoey up. After breakfast Lily realized she had Ancient Runes with James. She secretly smiled, though she didn't know why. Professor Andrea paired up Lily with James. Zoey, to Lily's delight, got paired up with Sirius Black. "So, Lily, we have to find out what this paper says?" James asked. "Yeah, we do." Lily replied. They spent the next hour and a half pondering over a variety of books and papers. Finally, in the very end, they deciphered what looked like a love poem. While they read it, James moved his hand over Lily's. Lily blushed and wriggled her hand free. James looked startled. "Don't touch me, you pig!" Lily hissed. "I didn't do anything!" James shouted back at her. "You grabbed my hand! We aren't a couple, James Potter, and I don't want anyone thinking we are!" Lily replied, getting red in the face. She scooted her chair away from him. That night, Lily couldn't sleep. She wandered to the Common Room and was about to sit down when someone grabbed her. She felt an arm around her neck. "Who are you? Get off me!" Lily screeched. Sirius Black walked down the stairs, looked directly where Lily was standing, looked around, and walked past. He sat down in a chair. Lily felt her body pressing against another's. She looked over to her right and saw that it was James. She opened her mouth to speak but James put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. After Sirius had gone, Lily turned to James. "What is this thing? Why didn't he see me? What is this?" Lily asked James. "It's an Invisibility Cloak." James explained. "Where did you get it?" Lily demanded. "From my father." James replied. "Oh." Lily continued to be pressed up against James. He led her through the Fat Lady and into the corridor. They took a midnight stroll around the school. The next morning, all of Lily's friends noticed that she was definitely staring at James. And all of James' friends noticed that he was definitely staring at Lily. Lily and James' friends knew the two were in love. Two months later, and it was Christmas Eve. Two nights before Christmas Eve, Dumbledore had informed the school of the First Annual Yule Ball on Christmas Eve. This is how it would work: You would go alone with a mask on, and dance. When the gong struck, the person you danced with last would come to you and you would take off the masks. Then you would dance the last dance and go back to your Common Rooms. Lily was getting dressed with Molly and the rest of her friends, an hour before the Ball. She decided on wearing a powdery blue dress robe with a muggle American Mardi Gras mask. She charmed her hair to be a different color. Soon it was time for the Ball. Lily, along with the rest of Gryffindor House, marched out to the Great Hall. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* James' POV  
  
James looked around for someone to dance with. There were so many girls to choose from, he didn't know which to pick. Finally he found a girl in a blue robe to dance with. She had on a funny mask, and her hair was a strange tint of brown. He had never seen her before, or so he thought. The two danced for a long time, then left each other for a while, then eventually came back. The gong was struck right after a slow song, with the girl in the blue robe's head in James' shoulders. James pulled off his mask the same time the girl he was dancing with did. As she pulled off her mask, her hair turned red and it was Lily. They both gasped at the same time and blushed deeply. Molly had been dancing with Arthur Weasley and she looked over appreciatively in Lily's direction. Another slow song came on, even slower than the last time. James put his hands on Lily's waist and she put her arms around his shoulders. They danced for a long time. As the song ended, James said, "Lily Evans, I love you." Lily smiled and said, "I love you too, James Potter." Then they kissed. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own James or Lily Potter, I don't own Molly Weasley, but she is not Molly Weasley yet, the last name Patrickson for Molly is in a story written by Oxymorons, its under the mistletoe, you should really read it is good. Thanks oxymorons for inspiring me to write James/Lily romance, and hope you don't get mad at me for using Patrickson. I also don't own Remus, Peter, Sirius, or the rest of the gang. Zoey, Brittany, Kate, and Michelle I made up for Lily's friends. Roger Thomas is a made up character also. Enjoy! PG-13 For a James/Lily romance scene. Mild, just kissing. ;-)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lily's POV When Lily saw who she was dancing with, she blushed deeply. It's James! Why him? One part of her mind said. You know you like him, another said. A really slow dance came on, and to Lily's surprise James put his hands on her hip. Following along, she put her arms around James' neck. The song had felt like an eternity, but it was over now. "Lily Evans, I love you." James said. Lily's mind was whirling. Her blood raced around her body. "I love you too, James Potter." Came out of her lips. Then James leaned in and kissed her. Surprisingly, she kissed him back. Lily blushed deeply and walked over to the tables. Molly sat down next to her. "How did you dance go?" Molly asked. "Good." Lily replied. "Lily? You sound different." Molly said. "Well, um, James kissed me." Lily said. "Wow!" Molly exclaimed. "And I kissed him back." Lily said. Then she got up and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. When Lily arrived at her dorm, she changed into her pajamas and sat in her favorite couch by the fire. When the rest of Gryffindor was asleep, she heard James climbing down the steps. He sat on the couch, right next to her. Lily leaned her head on his arm and fell asleep. Lily woke up in her four-poster bed. It was nighttime. Her clock read two in the morning. Lily heard a rustling noise. Oh no, James isn't that stupid to come to the girls' dorm! Lily thought. Her curtains parted, but it wasn't James looking down at Lily. It was a man. He had long, long hair that went to his shoulders. Lily couldn't see his face. He was holding a knife in his hand. He grabbed her and she screamed, loudly. The man jumped, leaving a long gash on Lily's arm. Molly, Zoey, Brittany, and Michelle crowded around her. "Lily, what's wrong? What happened?" They asked. Lily cowered and hid under the blankets. Molly disappeared out of the dorm. When she came back, James and Professor McGonagall were trailing after her. "Lily, what is the matter?" McGonagall asked. Lily shrieked, "Go away!" "Lily, what happened?" McGonagall asked again. "Go away!" McGonagall sighed and looked at James. "Lily, what's wrong? What happened? Tell me, please." James said. Lily starting crying. James grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and pulled her up, facing him. He hugged her. "James, I-someone came into my bed and tried to kill me." She whispered into James' ear. "What? Who was it?" James asked. "I don't know. I couldn't see anything." Lily replied. McGonagall noticed Lily was talking and moved over next to James. "Lily Evans, tell me exactly what you just told James. Now." McGonagall said. "Someone tried to kill me." Lily whispered. "Who was it?" McGonagall asked, the color flushing out of her face. "I don't know; he had long hair." Lily said. McGonagall gasped. "Gryffindor, you will be the first to know. About two hours ago, a prisoner escaped from Azkaban. They heard him, in his sleep, talking about how he would return to his master. You-Know-Who. Rumor says that he headed for Hogwarts. I see now that the rumor was true, and he was after you, Lily, or someone in the girls' dormitory. He could, and probably is, still in the school right now. I will talk to Dumbledore, but I want everyone to follow me. We will be sleeping in the Great Hall tonight. An hour later, every student of every house was in a sleeping bag at the Great Hall. Lily had set her sleeping bag near James. Lily's friends positioned themselves around her, as James' friends plopped down next to him. Madame Mary, the school nurse, had put a bandage around Lily's cut. The knife had gone deep, and Madame Mary thought that it was either poisoned or cursed. The Head Boy and Girl watched the students in the Great Hall while the teachers searched for the escaped prisoner. "James, is everything going to be okay?" Lily asked. "Yes, Lily, everything will be okay." James replied, pulling her into his arms. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* James' POV  
  
James held Lily tight in his arms. She kept crying. Occasionally Sirius would come up to James, but he would wave him away. He needed to be alone with Lily. But why? James' mind asked. You've been her rival since you two were eleven. What changed? And how? Why? Lily's delicate body was shaking. James carefully tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was very pale. "Lily, are you ok? You look sick." "James." Lily replied faintly. She collapsed in his arms. Lily's dead. Lily's dead. Lily's dead. It kept repeating itself in his mind. He staggered up with Lily in his arms. Sirius and Remus stood up, along with Molly and Zoey. "James, what are you doing?" Sirius asked. "Sirius, she's hurt. I need to take her to the hospital wing." He replied, as he continued walking. "Get a Head Boy to do it! It's too dangerous! JAMES!" Sirius called out. Zoey walked over to Sirius and put her hand over his mouth. "Sirius, can't you see? James is in love with her. Let him take her." Zoey said. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. "But," He finally said, "they can't be in love! He's my best friend!" "Sirius. Anyone can be in love. Let him." Zoey said. A look of understanding came over him. Then, simultaneously, they both leaned in to each other and kissed. "Jeez. Everyone's falling in love. Remus and Peter are the only ones who aren't "coupled" up yet." Remus said to no one in particular. James wandered through the halls of Hogwarts. Lily was tiring him out. He gently laid her down on the floor and sat down next to her. James saw a shadow moving across the wall. His blood froze. Instinctively he pulled Lily behind him. The man with the knife jumped into view. James tried to say something, but his throat had closed up. James pulled out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted. The man blocked the spell with his wand. James whimpered. The man came right up to them and grabbed James by the arm hard. Lily woke up and saw the man with the knife grabbing James. "Get-off-him." She gasped. She took her wand and yelled; "Petrificus Bindolus!" and vines surrounded him. He dropped James and the knife. James scrambled back over to her, picked her up, and run. "Lily, it'll be okay." He said, looking into her eyes. "I should be telling you that, Jamesie boy." Lily remarked, smiling. James smiled and kissed her. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own James or Lily Potter, I don't own Molly Weasley, but she is not Molly Weasley yet, the last name Patrickson for Molly is in a story written by Oxymorons, its under the mistletoe, you should really read it is good. Thanks oxymorons for inspiring me to write James/Lily romance, and hope you don't get mad at me for using Patrickson. I also don't own Remus, Peter, Sirius, or the rest of the gang. Zoey, Brittany, Kate, and Michelle I made up for Lily's friends. Roger Thomas is a made up character also. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lily's POV Lily woke up in a white room. It was all white. The sheets, the blankets, the pillows, even the walls. White. She sat up, and pain whirled through her body. She saw James reach out to her and hold her. Madame Mary came up to him and said something. James let her go and watched while Madame Mary fed her a potion. A week later Lily left the Hospital Wing and returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Michelle, Zoey, Brittany, and Kate all greeted her, along with pretty much most of Gryffindor House. James pulled her up in a big hug and they kissed for a long time. Lily hugged Sirius and the rest of the gang. Her friends were glad to see her back, especially James. Someone had brought food, and Lily ate a little. Someone else, presumably the same person who found the food had also gotten some music, somehow. Zoey immediately went over to Sirius. He smiled and they started dancing. James held out his hand to Lily. "May I have this dance?" "Sure." Lily said, smiling. Lily put her arms around James' shoulders, and he put his hands on her waists. They started to dance. "All this for me, Jamesie?" She asked him. "Yes, beautiful one. All for you." James replied. Lily felt a surge of happiness go through her. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Later that night as Lily lay in bed, she heard someone talking. Soon they started shouting at each other. Lily opened her curtains to see Zoey and Brittany fighting. Michelle took up Zoey's side and Kate took up Brittany's side. Soon all of her so-called friends were fighting. Brittany screamed and launched herself at Zoey, and they fought. Lily held back side and Kate took up Brittany's side. Soon all of her so-called friends were fighting. Brittany screamed and launched herself at Zoey, and they fought. Lily held back a sob. She went out of the girls' dorm and into the Common Room. James wasn't there. She walked up to the boys' dorm and knocked. No one answered. She knocked even harder. Finally Remus came to the door, rubbing his eyes. "Lily?" He asked. "I need to see James." She said, between a sob. Remus led her in. James was asleep in his bed. "James. Wake up. I need to talk to you. Please wake up." Lily said. James didn't wake up, though. Why won't he wake up? She asked herself. Oh, this will wake him up, she told herself. Lily wiped her tears away and climbed into the bed with James. She snuggled up close to him. She kissed him lightly on the lips. He woke up. "Huh? Lily, what are you doing in here?" He asked, his eyes wide. Sirius woke up and saw Lily and James. "Oh, looks like Jamesie had fun tonight!" Sirius said. James blushed deeply. "James, I need to talk to you. My friends are all fighting in the dorm. First they were just arguing, then they actually started fighting, and it was Zoey and Brittany, and I'm scared our friendship will end. I don't want to have to pick between Zoey and Brittany, because it isn't fair." Lily said. "What? They're fighting?" Sirius asked. "Yeah." Lily replied weakly. "Lets go stop it, come on Lily." James said, picking her up and putting his arm around her neck. Sirius followed them. Lily opened the dorm. She gasped as she saw the bodies of her best friends, Zoey and Brittany, lying on the floor, unconscious. "Oh my god, Lily, they started hexing each other and then they both used the Stupify spell, and the two spells hit and backfired, I don't know if they're ok, I really don't, Lily." Michelle squeaked. Lily looked at James, a look of pure horror on her face. James shuddered at the sight of his Lily. Then she collapsed on the floor, unconscious. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N ok, I know its all in Lily's POV, this chapter is just to bring Lily and James closer together, and to start the dreaded time where Lily must decide between Zoey and Brittany.Next chapter will be a long one, with a lot of break-ups ::twitches uncontrollably and hopes its not Lily and James:: hehe I should know what happens, but I don't. I expected a COMPLETELY different chapter then this..it wrote itself...this chapter I had already written for another "man with the knife" attack, but boy was I wrong! Ok, enjoy next chapter, bring a few tissues along also ::hopes Lily and James don't break up::  
  
Luke 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own James or Lily Potter, I don't own Molly Weasley, but she is not Molly Weasley yet, the last name Patrickson for Molly is in a story written by Oxymorons, its beneath the mistletoe, you should really read it is good. Thanks oxymorons for inspiring me to write James/Lily romance, and hope you don't get mad at me for using Patrickson. I also don't own Remus, Peter, Sirius, or the rest of the gang. Zoey, Brittany, Kate, and Michelle I made up for Lily's friends. Roger Thomas is a made up character also. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* James' POV  
  
"Lily!" James shouted and grabbed her. He gently picked her up and put her down on the bed. "Oh no, I should have known Lily would pass out like that, she's a shy girl, oh god its all my fault!" Michelle whined. Sirius glared at her, and she stopped talking. He picked up Zoey and put her on her bed, also. Lily's eyes fluttered and she sat up. "Why were you fighting?" Lily asked weakly. James walked over to her and helped he stand up. "It was something stupid, I don't even remember now, and then-well, they took out their wands and the spells hit each other and they passed out." Kate said. Sirius took out his wand and Ennervate'd Zoey. She sat up slowly. After Brittany was Ennervate'd and all the explaining was done, Sirius and James left the girls alone. The next day at breakfast, James noticed that Zoey and Brittany weren't shooting dagger at each other. But they still weren't back to friend status. James took his usual seat next to Lily, and Sirius sat next to Zoey. Lily, feeling very daring, planted herself in James' lap. James started to say something, but decided against it and just smiled. He kissed the top of Lily's head. This was certainly a surprise! James thought. He put his arms around her. Professor McGonagall walked up to them. "Miss Evans, you know students aren't allowed to show any-erm- affection in the hallways. Please remove your self from Mr. Potter's lap." She said, smiling. Lily blushed and sat down next to James. "Thank you, Miss Evans." McGonagall said and was off. That night in the Common Room, while Sirius was playing Remus in chess and Brittany, Zoey, Kate and Michelle were talking, and Molly was asleep on the couch with a Transfiguration book on her chest. Lily and James were alone in the boys' dorm. "James-" Lily started to speak, but she was cut off by the feeling of James' lips upon hers. They kissed. "Enjoying your snog session, eh, Prongs?" Sirius said, laughing. Remus doubled over. Lily, turning red, fled to the girls' dorm. "SIRIUS! REMUS! What are you doing?" James yelled. Sirius fell to the floor, laughing. Zoey appeared in the doorway, her black hair up in a ponytail and her small face angry. "Sirius, you git!" She yelled, kicking him in the behind. "My BUM!" Sirius yelped. Remus laughed. He was rewarded with a kick to the butt, also. Zoey slapped James for no reason and went back to Lily. "Sirius is so mean!" Lily said to Zoey. "He can be a git sometimes, I know." Zoey replied. "Then why do you go out with him?" "Hey!" "Sorry." Lily said, smiling. Zoey tossed a pillow at her. "Is everything okay?" James asked sheepishly, coming in the doorway. Lily smiled and strode up to him. "Yeah, PRONGS, everything is fine. She kissed him. Zoey came up and smacked James on the head. "Stop snogging!" Zoey said as she climbed down the stairs. Lily smiled and pulled away. "See you later, James." She called, following Zoey. "See you later!" James replied. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lily's POV  
  
Back in the boys' dorm, James turned on Sirius. "Padfoot you git why did you do that? Lily was really embarrassed." James said. "But she snogged you after, eh?" Sirius replied. James threw a pillow at him. Soon all four of the Marauders were engaged in a deadly pillow fight. Lily, Zoey, and Molly heard strange noises coming from the boys' dorm, so they checked it out. Lily screamed as a pillow hit her, and then she leaped on James. Zoey and Molly each grabbed a pillow and ambushed the boys. After four hours of hitting each other with pillows, Zoey and Molly headed back to the dorm. "Lily, why are you still here?" James asked. "Hmph. Can I sleep here tonight?" Lily asked. "Uh-um-sure, I guess." James said. Sirius snickered. Lily smiled and climbed into the bed. James got into his pajamas and crawled into the bed. He put his arms around Lily and fell asleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So, how did you like it? Thanks to Lady Nicolia and lily luna for reviewing. miocat-chan also.I think that's his pen name sorry if its spelled wrong. Ok I know its REALLY short but I had to get that chapter done with...the next few chapters will hold a surprise. This is going to be really long, maybe 100 chapters or more! (((((( Oh yeah, I want 15 reviews before I put up chapter 5.muahahahahahahahahaha Until 5, ( Luke ( ( 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own James or Lily Potter, I don't own Molly Weasley, but she is not Molly Weasley yet, the last name Patrickson for Molly is in a story written by Oxymorons, its beneath the mistletoe, you should really read it is good. I also don't own Remus, Peter, Sirius, or the rest of the gang. Zoey, Brittany, Kate, and Michelle I made up for Lily's friends. Roger Thomas is a made up character also. Enjoy!  
  
A/N: I might change the plot, I'm not sure..I probably won't..so read and review!!!! In chapter 6 I will have a new disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!!! 8) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* James POV Lily, Molly, and Zoey were sitting in the common room when the owls arrived. Lily and Zoey both had cream-colored envelopes. Lily was laughing and joking when she opened the letter. All the color drained from her face. Zoey opened hers, and the same thing happened. "Lily what's wrong?" James asked her. Lily choked out something. She stood up and ran out of the common room. Zoey followed her. "Huh? What happened?" Sirius asked. "It was the letter." James replied. "Read it!" Remus said. "Okay." James replied. He picked up Lily's letter and started to read.  
  
Miss Lily C. Evans,  
  
We are sorry to inform you that your parents were unfortunately in a wizarding village called Tristensville when Voldemort attacked. Voldemort, also known as-  
  
"Oh my god." James said at the exact time as Sirius said. Sirius had read Zoey's letter, also. "What?" Remus asked. "Their parents died." James said in a voice barely a whisper. "Voldemort?" Remus asked. "Yeah." Sirius said. "What if-What if Voldemort is out to kill them, also?" Remus asked. James grabbed his wand and bolted out the door. "Wait up!" Sirius and Remus called. By the time they had caught up with James, he was standing by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Prongs, why are you standing there?" Sirius asked. "They-they went into the Forbidden Forest.I see their footprints." He said. "So?" Sirius asked. James pointed a shaky finger toward the moon. It was full. Sirius' face drained of any color and he tried to say something, but couldn't. "The girls." Sirius finally rasped. "Remus." James said. Remus wasn't there. "Remus?" James looked around. "He transformed." Sirius said. "Quickly Sirius you know what to do! If we can save ourselves we can save the girls!" James shouted. There was a snarling. Two red, gleaming eyes appeared. James muttered a few words and transformed into a magnificent stag. Sirius became a dog. James! Sirius! Do you smell something? Remus asked. Uh-no, I don't. Sirius quickly replied. No, I think I smell something. And I'm soooooooooo hungry.Yum, it smells good.meat meat meat! Remus shouted. Moony! No! It's Lily and Zoey! Remus!!! James yelled. Suddenly Molly Patrickson appeared in the doorway. Remus drooled. Food.Meat.Food.Meat.Food. Remus bounded toward Molly. Moony wait! Sirius said. James tore across the grounds. Molly screamed as soon as she saw the hideous beast running toward her. Suddenly a silver stag leaped across her and slammed her into the door. She opened the great doors, ran inside, and slammed them shut. She ran to Dumbledore's office, said the password, and ran in, gasping. "Professor! There's a-a werewolf outside! It was attacking me and then something pushed me into the door, and I came right here." Molly told him. Dumbledore looked grave. "Was anyone else outside?" He asked. "No one, except-oh, no. Oh, no. Lily and Zoey ran outside after they got a letter saying their parents died!" Molly started crying. Dumbledore stood up and ran to the Great Hall, Molly trailing behind. "Stay here." He commanded her. Dumbledore took out his wand, opened the door, and prepared for the worst. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lily's POV  
  
Lily and Zoey had been sitting on a rock, talking and crying, when they heard their friend Molly scream. They stood up. "Zoey! Was that Molly?" Lily asked. "I think so. Let's get out of here!" Zoey asked, panicking. Lily nodded her head and her great red curls got stuck on a branch. "Ouch!" She shouted. Zoey untangled the mass of hair and twigs. Suddenly the air got cold. Very cold. A tall man in black, black robes stepped forward. Lily screamed, but nothing came out. Zoey backed away into a tree, and the branches held her. She couldn't scream, either. "What do you want?" Lily squeaked. The man in the robes continued to walk toward Lily. He drew a long, black knife from his sleeve. Lily screamed, a high pitch sound piercing the night. Far away, the human in Remus surfaced and Remus was a human again. James and Sirius became themselves, and Dumbledore looked toward the forest. Right where Lily and Zoey had been standing, a large, gleaming skull floated into the air. A snake came out of the eye and wrapped around the skull. The Dark Mark. 


End file.
